Currently, visual presentation programs such as POWERPOINT® rely on static, pre-generated templates for creation of a slide-show presentation. A user can select a particularly themed, pre-generated template. However, context for content included in a pre-generated template is not provided within the template. Instead, a user is required to select a pre-generated template and then manually add content and context to the template. In doing so, users are typically required to extensively modify the pre-generated template including: manipulating formatting of the pre-generated template, deleting pre-populated content that is not of interest for the user and accessing outside resources (e.g. other application/services) to find and import content that is of interest to the user. This is both tedious and inefficient for a user.
As such, examples of the present application are directed to the general technical environment related to improving processing efficiency for user, application and devices where documents can be dynamically generated and tailored specifically for a user.